


I was oblivious

by Confetti_Lord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Eventual Smut, For only a short while, Hurt Tony Stark, Kinda, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve does some soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Lord/pseuds/Confetti_Lord
Summary: Tony is always flirting with Steve, and Steve takes it as Tony just being...Well, Tony. Then Tony gets touchy with Steve causing an argument which Steve realizes things could be serious...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I'm uploading and it hasn't be read over by other people so sorry if it's terrible! I probably will make more chapters and escalate the dynamics, and I hope you enjoy it!

Tony's back hit the wall with a loud and painful smack, "What are you doing?!" Steve spat at Tony while he was fuming with anger. He had just shoved Tony back with half his complete strength, not wanting to kill him accidently.

"You are smoking when you're angry Cap." , Tony smirked as he pushed himself up and propped his body up against his workshop desk, panting lightly while Steve made sure to keep a few feet distance away from Tony.

There was a pang of regret in Steve's chest since he truly didn't mean to act as he did but Tony caused it since he started sliding his hand up Steve's shirt. He grit his teeth before deciding to speak and break the silence, "Tony I didn't mean to shove you like that but what the heck? That was very indecent and random act, and not random in a pleasant way."

Tony scoffed and shook his head while clicking his tongue, "No one uses 'heck' over the age of 18 and I'm sure you've passed that age about…Give or take 76 years ago."

"Don't try to avoid the matter at hand Stark. We have to talk about this and make sure we both understand boundaries so this kind of incident doesn't happen again." , Steve was wary about his choice to step closer to Tony but he felt it was necessary so he doesn't try to slip out of the room for some excuse.

"Boundaries? Really Steve? You let Natasha make out with you for Christ Sake! And-And the time you made out with Sharon! Now you are lecturing me on having boundaries when you don't have any!" Now it was Tony's turn to be fuming with anger. He was angry because he was jealous and that Steve was giving him signals that he was interested but suddenly is disgusted by Tony. He was just rambling from jealously honestly, but he couldn't help it.

Steve couldn't believe his ears when he heard what Tony had to say. Was Tony really that dense? "Natasha and I did what we had too for a mission, if we had not something could have wrong and jeopardized our mission. Sharon and I…We had a thing at the time Tony. You are the one who doesn't have any boundaries, you are so rich that you can do things that normal everyday people can't get away with but here we are equal. You aren't of higher authority to just do as you like and touch who you like."

There was silence between the two and Steve could swear he saw pain in Tony's eyes before he turned away to face his workshop desk and start pushing papers in files while not talking. Steve could tell he must of said something to set Tony off like this but he couldn’t think what he said was wrong, he was only telling Tony the truth and fact of the matter.

The silence was killing Tony and just fueled his irritation so he decided to take action. He turned around so fast, it startled Steve. “Steve I thought you were..Leading me on and shared feelings with me. So I decided to try to get closer. So sure it was indecent but it was only random on your end. You can leave now Rogers.” Before Steve had a chance to say anything, Tony turned back around as he did not want his eyes to betray him and show how he felt.

Steve was left gaping and trying to think if this was really all happening. There was no possible way Tony could like him… He probably was just lonely and desperate from his break with Pepper, yeah that must be it right? “Tony I… I care about you, the whole team does.. Pepper having wanted a break has been tough on you and your built up tension has caused you to lash out and I'm not mad at you. But we are here for you if you ever want to chat Tony.” 

In the short seconds of silence, Tony sucked in a shaky breath. His eyes had started to water and he just wanted to sob and drink his problems away at this point. He knew he should have never told Steve anything, that idiot is from the early 1900’s where men were straighter than a mining rod and Steve was no exception. Tony took a few seconds, which felt like minutes, to recollect himself before straighten up and responding. “Rogers, get the hell out of my workshop before I have Jarvis remove you. I don't need a distraction.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day during breakfast in Avengers Tower, Steve never saw Tony come up for food which slightly made him worry about Tony’s health state. He was brought out of his thoughts by Natasha making remark about how he looked like a sad and confused puppy. To which he replied, “I'm only just worried about Tony since he isn't showing up to eat, be sarcastic, and the usual.”

“He probably got busy with a project last night and passed out only an hour ago.” , Natasha shrugged as she took a bite of her toast, definitely not as concerned as Steve was at the situation. Steve ate a few more bites of his waffle before deciding to speak up, “Last night Tony and I kind of had a fight… He got touchy so I hit him which spiralled to him saying things about having feelings and them not returned..I mentioned Pepper and he kicked me out, so I'm worried about him..”

Everyone at the table just stared at Steve for a moment before exchanging looks which confused Steve even further. Bruce was one of the first to notice Steve's confusion and took pity so he decided to explain, “Tony has had a..Well, crush on you Steve.. And last night he tried to make a move on you but he was rejected and probably is now in withdrawal.”

Steve was absolutely shocked and felt his heart drop, he never fully thought Tony had a crush on him. He had only thought Tony was flirting to get kick out of him, never something real. It made him sick to his stomach to think that when he was jokingly flirting back, Tony had taken it seriously. Now this brought Steve to the question, did he like Tony at all in a crush way? He couldn't think of a good way to describe what he felt towards Tony, he just knew he had to see Tony now.

Natasha had seemed to read Steve's mind cause she nodded her head, “Go check on him.” Steve needed no more initiatives and he was out of the room almost immediately. He rushed down the hall till he reached the elevator, he hesitated since he didn't know whether to go to Tony’s room or his workshop. He thought his best shot was the workshop so he hit the elevator button to that destination. 

Once Steve arrived to the floor, he wasted no time to get into the workshop and to look for Tony. He wasn't to hard to find since he was sitting on his stool, slouching his body on the desk with his face down. Steve wondered if he was alright since there was no response movements to Steve storming in. In slow steady steps, Steve made his way over to Tony. When he was close enough he could hear Tony’s soft breaths, confirming he was still alive and just sleeping. 

Steve gently managed to collect Tony into his arms bridal style without waking him up and now he could see Tony's face properly. His eyes were swollen and red while the rest of his face was pale, definitely showing Tony was crying his eyes out and drinking too. Steve carried Tony into the elevator and up to Tony's room where he laid him on the bed, sitting on the bed to keep an eye on him.

There weren't any words Steve could think of to describe what Tony looked like, but he knew it made his heart speed up a bit. Steve was stuck between waking Tony up or just letting him rest. He decided to lay down next to Tony on his side so he could wrap an arm around Tony’s waist and rest his head next to Tony's. The scent of Tony made Steve's heart flutter and he finally found words to describe what Tony looked like to him, peaceful and beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1, Steve and Tony have to figure things out which may or may not go well.

Steve had no idea when he fell asleep but was awoken by squirming and rustling next to him. He blinked his eyes open to see the sight of Tony looking at him, face kind of red too. It took a moment for Steve to remember the things that lead up to that point, but once he did he was sitting up straight as fast as he could. “Tony you're up..Uhm..I'm sure this is quite an awkward situation to wake up in for you..”

“Rogers. I have no idea why you're in my bed but I want you out. If you want to explain to me that's fine but do it on your way out.” ,Only now Steve could see that the red on Tony’s face was from anger and his heart dropped at how much he knew he messed up. He scrambled out of Tony’s bed and fixed his appearance as much as he could.

It was a struggle for Steve to say what he wanted to say when the words just seemed to stick in his throat. But he knew he had to think of something. “Yesterday, I messed up I realize and I said some very insensitive things. For that I'm sorry and I want to make things better.” Steve only barely managed to keep eye contact with Tony to convey his seriousness, although the glare Tony was giving him made Steve sure he wasn't quite convinced. 

“Will you just stop trying to be the hero you think you are? You only have sympathy for me because of all the shit I've been through. Some people look past all that and care for me as me.. Like Pepper did.” , Tony’s voice wavered as brought up Pepper, bringing back memories that he wasn't wanting to think of at the moment. He pushed back the pained memories to continue his solid glare at Steve, the guy who thought he knew all.

Steve took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face, feeling like this all was too unreal. How did he mess up so badly from one small fight? They've had arguments before and be fine right afterwards. Steve knew for sure he cared about Tony but couldn't get Tony to see that. “Tony, let me fix this please. I want to see you happy and doing what you love without doing it to keep yourself busy from stress and depression. I miss us being on a good level, so I'll do whatever it takes to achieve that.”

The clock that was chucked at Steve, barely missed his head to crash a few feet behind him, the glass on it shattering. “Get the fuck out of my room Rogers!” Tony almost screamed at Steve, his control of his anger wavering dangerously on the edge. Steve was shocked but he rushed out of the room, avoiding to escalate the situation. He left Tony’s penthouse floor down to the main level to maybe find peace there.

Once alone in his room, Tony allowed his glare to go away and his rage dissipate to a dull simmering anger at Steve. Jarvis inquired if the clock pieces needed to be taken care of to which Tony quietly agreed. He appreciated Jarvis quite a bit since he seemed to always know when Tony wasn't up for talking about his problems. Tony sat on his bed in silence for a minute, listening to his pulse in his ears and watching his dull shaking, whether from rage or not Tony didn't care. He managed to get out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up and make himself look halfway decent, although he didn't see much point to doing it.

Tony spent half an hour to listen to the news and lay sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling before hearing a distant knock on his penthouse door before Jarvis inquired, “Sir, Dr. Banner is at the door, shall I tell him you do not want to be disturbed?” Tony scratched the side of his neck as he sat up and rolled his shoulders to help circulation. “Just let him in Jarvis, and tell him I'll be a second.”

It only took a few seconds for Tony to throw on shoes, a belt, and a tie to make himself look better before he walked out of his bedroom into his living room. Bruce was sitting on a chair skimming through a newspaper with a cup of coffee near him and a glass of scotch on the other side of the coffee table. “That's my favorite chair, you're lucky I care for you otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to sit there.” Tony walked over and sat down on the couch, sighing as he grabbed the glass and took a swig.

“Through bad times you still have snark in you, I think that that is a good thing and a bad thing. “ , Bruce set down the newspaper to inexhange grab his cup of coffee and blew on it lightly. They shared a moment of silence together, exchanging looks instead of talking just yet.

“Do you think I'm a bad man?” The question put out by Tony broke the silence and lingered heavily in the air before Bruce replied. “You're a good man Tony, not all your choices prove to be good but at least you have a positive aspect on possibilities. Take Ultron for an example, you had good intentions but things went badly. You're just human Tony, don't be so harsh on yourself.”

Tony looked down at his glass of scotch to hide the emotion on his face before looking up and smiling softly at Bruce, “Thank you friend. You're one of the few people who bother staying.” With that Tony took a sip of his scotch, glancing at Bruce as he does similarly with his coffee. Tony knew that sometimes Bruce didn't think greatly of him and looked down at some actions, but he still cared and didn't try to change Tony. 

Bruce checked his watch as he gulped down some coffee before setting down the cup. “Want to come to lunch with me and Natasha? She suggested lunch at Subway today with just us, but if you're busy with a project we can do it another day.”

“No no, I can come. It would be a nice break from being in the tower, can get..Too cozy in here.” , Tony got up and walked to his alcohol bar to refill his glass with more scotch before sitting back down on the couch. “What time do we leave for lunch? Or is Natasha just dropping in whenever to pick us up?”

A small shrug was given in reply by Bruce, “She said to bring you down whenever and it's about 12:37 now so it's up to you if you're ready to go.”

“I’m always ready to go so let's go.” , Tony gave a small smirk at Bruce before he swallowed the rest of the scotch in his glass then getting up as Bruce gets up as well and they head out of the penthouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was confused, sad, mad, and upset. Hell, probably a lot of more mixed emotions. He was mad at himself more than, his choices have been terrible lately. He hurt Tony. Again. It wasn't something he was proud of, more like ashamed of. If Steve could fix anything, it'd be his relationship with Tony cause Tony meant a lot to Steve, a lot a lot. Steve wanted to make Tony happy; make him smile and laugh. But to even maybe achieve that, Steve would need help.

A text was sent to Natasha by Steve, explaining to her all that has happened and that Steve needed her help. The text was quite long so Steve expected Natasha to take awhile to read and text back but almost immediately, Steve's phone buzzed to notify that Natasha texted back. She told Steve that she was going to lunch with Bruce and Tony so she'd try to hear Tony’s side, also read his emotions he may try to hide. She'd meet up with Steve about 4 pm to talk about the issue and of what Steve should do.

There was no one else on the mainfloor but Steve at the time. Being alone made him feel empty and loney, although he didn't want to be. Bucky was one of the only people Steve trusted more than anything, but he was in Wakanda in care of T’Challa because that was the best thing for Bucky right now. Ever since all the complications, there has been building tension between Steve and Tony of apologies and make ups that haven't been done. When the fight was over, Steve dropped his shield. Dropped the role of Captain America. He was hoping that would take some weight off the shoulders, but its just taking away something he hid behind.

Times have definitely changed since the ‘40s, he's been dealing with that but now new feelings are emerging that Steve didn't know how to deal with or explain. Maybe they aren't new, something suppressed by Steve subconsciously. When he kissed Natasha it wasn't something quite as special as his friendship with Tony surprisingly. Tony was..Difficult. He rarely lets anyone in to see him at all his low and high points. Bruce and Pepper were one of the few who saw it all. Steve felt he was almost to that point of trust but he ruined it. At least he was pretty sure he ruined it. 

Steve pondered why he felt so strongly about Tony and could come up with an answer. He's heard how love drives on crazy and makes them confused but why only now would it come up? How could this be love? If it was, it was definitely one-sided. Steve knew Tony only slept with women and still wasn't over Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry I took sooo long for this to be uploaded but I was very self conscious about my writing and where to go with this.. Also I've been working on a Johnlock fanfic which will be uploaded when I'm done with it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Natasha are trying to help Steve and Tony with their problems, will they be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long to be posted! I got extremely distracted and personal life stuff going on, but I plan to get this done soon!

Subway wasn't super busy when Tony and Bruce arrived to meet Natasha which Tony found relieving. He didn't like crowded busy places where it's so loud he couldn't hear someone right across the table. Natasha already had a table and Bruce went to order food while Tony took a seat at the table across from Natasha. “So how are you doing Tony?” , Natasha questioned.

Tony hesitated for a moment to think of a good response that he knew was truthful but not too much information, “I'm stressed out but managing.” He crossed his legs and smoothed out his shirt, avoiding Natasha’s invading eyes. 

“Managing as in stable or on the edge of breaking?” , Natasha leaned forward a bit and lowered her voice so no one around would hear her clearly. Bruce came back and decided to sit next to Tony as he set the food and drinks on the table.

“The latter unfortunately..” , Tony’s voice was quiet but loud enough for the two friends of his to hear. In his head it was odd to consider Natasha a friend especially since she betrayed him and let Steve and Bucky go during the big fight, but she listened and right now he really needed that. She nodded her head in response as though she knew that was the case, even though that made the question pointless. 

Bruce patted Tony’s shoulder lightly, “We’re here for you Tony, we care about you. This lunch is all about you so just let out what you have bugging you.” He gave a soft and gentle smile to comfort Tony, which did help a tiny bit.

“I just don't handle rejection well I guess… I had a crush on Steve and thought he felt the same but it was only me...Foolish me who thought he could've been bisexual, but nope he's straight.” , Tony swallowed hard and put the straw in his drink, taking a sip. Bruce sighed softly and took a bite of his sandwich, leaving it up to Natasha to respond first.

“I know rejection hurts and it's normal to feel heartbroken but it'll be okay. You just need to have time to yourself and eventually talk things out with Steve. I think the sooner the better because then neither of you guys get further pulled apart since the big fight.” , Natasha crossed her legs as she spoke and was very sincere which comforted Tony, even if he didn't like the idea of talking to Steve.

Bruce put down his sandwich before speaking next to give input on Tony’s situation, “Steve genuinely feels bad for everything and wants to be on good conditions with you. He may be bisexual, you never know, maybe he's falling for you but not knowing how to deal with it.”

Tony sighed loudly and shook his head, “He thought I was being flirty because I wasn't with Pepper and thought I was desperate for anyone.. I am lonely and desire companionship but not from just anyone, only him..” 

“Tell him that Tony, let him know that he is special to you. You guys could build a bond by understanding each other's honest feelings.” Natasha had a hand on her lap as she was secretly recording the conversation on her phone to show Steve later. She wasn't proud of it but it needed to be done.

A frustrated grumble came from Tony as he ran a hand through his hair, “I can't see him face to face..I get irritated and mad then afterwards get sad.. I don't like how I get but I can't change it,” Tony scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, “It's as if I want him to force his love and care on me even if I'm upset.. But that's like a fairytale stupid thing, it'd never ever happen.” 

Natasha gave have a shrug and took a sip of her drink, “Sometimes fairytales come true, or something happens similarly to it.” Bruce didn't add much to the conversation since he was more of the listener while Natasha was the input giver. 

Lunch went by and they didn't talk about that subject anymore so they could focus on their food and lighter happier subjects. Afterwards Bruce and Tony headed to a science convention to check things out while Natasha went back to the tower to consult Steve about the information she's acquired. It was her idea for the convention so then Tony would be out of the tower til a good time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve received a text from Natasha to meet her at her room where she was waiting and ready to tell Steve the information. Steve on the other hand was not ready to hear anything and he felt a knot of nervousness in his stomach. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breathes, but it didn't help much so he just decide to head to her room.

In Natasha’s room, Natasha sat on the edge of her queen sized bed on one end so Steve can sit next to her. He did and wrung his fingers in his lap as a nervous reaction, he was worried for what he was going to hear and part of him didn't want to hear anything at all.

“Before I tell you anything, listen to this.” , Natasha handed Steve her phone with ear buds already plugged in and an audio ready to be played with a press of a button. Steve was reluctant to to take it but he did and put in the ear buds before playing play. 

The two sat quietly until Steve was done listening and gave her phone back as he took out the earbuds. Steve took a moment to register all that he heard, he didn't know that Tony wanted companionship from only him. It was just odd since he's had tons of meaningless flings with people here and there, why want to settle down with Steve, what made him so special? Steve really didn't know his own sexuality but almost certainly sure he'd be open to being with Tony.

“What do I do?”, Steve looked up from his lap to look Natasha in the eyes, searching for something reassuring in her gaze but they were neutral, slightly making Steve think there was no hope to fix anything.

“When Bruce brings him back here, talk to him. You need to work this out. Even if he is upset and mad, talk.” , Natasha was very firm and had an intense look, wanting to get the message across that it was very important for Steve to listen and follow instructions.

Steve nodded his head, taking a deep breath before thanking Natasha and heading to his room so he could make himself look somewhat decent. Once at his room, Steve washed his hair and put on some clean clothes, decent clothes but also laid back in hopes when seeing Tony he could look welcoming and not intimidating. 

Tonight was going to be rough for Steve and Tony both. They had a lot to put out in the open to each other which could make or break what they have. Natasha and Bruce have done all they could and can help no further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stretch of Tony and Steve solving their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize heavily that this last chapter took so very long *cough* years *cough* but I fell out of my marvel interest until Infinity War where I was pushed to finish this FINALLY! Hope this wraps up the story well enough, if not I may or may not make a little follow up for them.

Steve stood at the door of Tony’s penthouse, staring down at his phone as he kept re-reading his text to Natasha before willing himself to send it to her. He texted Natasha telling her to have Bruce just let Tony go to his penthouse, where Steve would be waiting for him inside. It initially sounded good in Steve’s head but once in the room, he started thinking it was a bad idea. This was Tony’s private area and maybe it would seem invading to have him just waiting in there… But Steve decided that there was no turning back now.

Tony and Bruce were on their way back to the tower with a bag of some goodies from the convention when Bruce got a text from Natasha about how things went with Steve and to have Tony go to his penthouse first thing when he gets back, by himself. Bruce grabbed the bag and walked in with Tony before stopping and giving Tony a gentle smile, “I’ll put this stuff in your workshop, you should go up to your penthouse and treat yourself to a drink. You know, to feed your need for a drink.” 

Reluctantly Tony nodded and headed to the elevator, kind of wishing not to be alone since he knows being alone meant he’d drink til he blacked out just so he wouldn’t have to think about everything going on with Steve which refuses to leave his mind. The elevator dings when it reaches the floor of Tony’s penthouse. His legs feel like weights as he sluggishly exits the elevator.

When Tony opens his door, he expects to hear Jarvis welcoming him but it’s silent. He looks around the room til his eyes stop on Steve, sitting on a chair. Tony freezes up, he doesn’t know what to think, say, or do. He is feeling so many emotions at once but the most immediate and strongest one is pain, which aches deep in his chest. He wasn’t ready to meet Steve just yet, this was way too soon. 

Steve notices Tony’s discomfort and for a second his mind races, trying to think of what to do. He doesn’t really think of repercussions from his sudden choice before getting up and casually walking over to Tony and pulling him into a hug. Tony is too stunned to react immediately but soon enough he’s squirming and pushing against Steve.

“Steve please let go of me, I-I…” , Tony’s words died in his throat as he started smelling Steve’s natural scent and his cologne, which was really intoxicating but in this moment he put up defenses in his mind and started to feel mad. “You had no permission to come in here Steve, I want you out.”

In the moment Steve knew he had to get Tony to understand, mostly so Tony didn’t feel hurt at Steve’s presence and obviously his hug wasn’t good enough. Steve loosened his grip and closed the door behind Tony. “Look, we need to talk.. We both have feelings that need to be addressed.” , Steve took a step back from Tony and rested his hands lightly on his shoulders.

“I get it Steve, okay? I’m just a friend...Or even less, but I get that. I just overreacted. Discussion finished.” Tony refused to look at Steve so he stared down at his feet, mostly because he knew looking at Steve would make him irrationally mad and he didn’t want to lash out right now, especially when he felt like he could cry, he refused to cry infront of anyone. 

Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s head gently, hesitant as to see how Tony reacts. When he doesn’t do anything Steve decides to speak, “I’m so sorry Tony, I was the one who reacted badly… I didn’t realize how you felt at the time til I had already hurt you… Just.. If you are going into touch someone like that, make sure you are both on the same level and let them know beforehand so there is communication and understanding of what is going on.”

Tony clenched and unclenched his hands, thinking for a minute. He so badly wanted to give in and let Steve give him affection but he needed to know how Steve felt. “I’ve..Liked you, for awhile. I acted upon it when I shouldn’t of. What do you feel towards me?” 

“I think I like you.. I don’t exactly know how to describe it. I want to hold you close and make you feel better. It hurts me when you get so drunk to not feel pain, I hate seeing you in pain Tony... I feel like I can relate, I lost Peggy as you lost Pepper but not exactly in the same way. We all need a companion, and maybe we need each other.” , Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head hoping he was reading his emotions well enough to know that it was an okay action.

Slowly Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and rested his head on his chest, listening to Steve’s heartbeat. He felt tears fall from his eyes but he’s not 100% why, happiness? Sadness? His emotions are a mixed mess but he knew he felt some sort of contentment. Steve was open to the idea with being with Tony, and that was a good start to them building together.

They stood close together in silence for a little bit, enjoying the moment. Steve was the first to break the silence, “Do you want to sit together on the couch and watch a movie, or in your bed if you’re comfortable with that..” Tony shrugged, leaving the choice up to Steve so he shuffled over to the couch, leading Tony along with him before sitting down and pulling Tony close. 

Tony mumbled something against Steve's chest and Steve was going to tell him to speak up but was interrupted when Tony turned his head to the side to look up at Steve, “I’m still a bit upset about your reaction, and by upset I mean slightly mad.” Steve gave a soft smile before adjusting himself to have enough room to give a light peck of a kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Is that any better?” , Steve combed his fingers through Tony's hair as he admired his face . Tony smiled lightly before mumbling out ‘still mad’ and scooting up to rest his head against the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve sits quietly with Tony against him, lightly tracing shapes on his shoulder and side and just enjoying the moment they were having. It was a minute or into the silence before Tony asked Jarvis to turn on the tv to a news channel, it was background noises for them so it wasn’t extremely awkwardly silent. 

Not very long after the moment they sat down, Tony was peacefully asleep and Steve was starting to drift off. He stretched his free arm carefully above himself to get some blood flowing so he doesn't fall asleep too, deciding it would be better for Tony to sleep on his bed rather than on Steve on his couch. He nudges Tony’s shoulder, receiving a grumble and turn of his head in return. Steve gently did his best to roll Tony onto his back so he could pick him up bridal style. His legs protested getting up so suddenly with extra weight put onto them but Steve ignored it and carried Tony to his bed. 

Tony had started to wake up once he was covered up by the thin sheet that rested on his bed. He yawned and gave a sleep smile to Steve who sat on the bed next to him, watching to make sure Tony was okay. Tony slid his hand up to caress Steve’s cheek, Steve closed his eyes and leaned into the touch before leaning down over Tony and kissing him softly upon his lips. It slowly escalated when Tony slid his hand from Steve’s cheek up to his short blonde hair and ran his fingers through it which drew a breathy moan from Steve when they parted the kiss. “Come here, I need you close..” , Tony spoke quietly but it was loud enough for Steve to hear and he didn’t hesitate to comply to Tony’s wish. 

It only took a minute or two of Steve trying to sit on the bed with his body over Tony’s and sitting back on Tony’s legs lightly with his legs on either side of Tony’s sides holding the most of his weight up. He looked down at Steve and sighed softly as he rested his hands on Tony’s stomach. “You look amazing from down here.” , Tony gave a smile to Steve before sliding a hand to intertwine his fingers with Steve’s then put the other hand on his thigh. Steve leaned down, sliding their intertwined hands to rest on the side as to not be squished by Steve’s body when he leaned close to kiss Tony again. The kiss they shared was deep and when they paused for breath, Steve started pecking kisses along Tony’s jaw then down his neck. When Steve sat back he couldn’t help the chuckle he lets out when he sees that Tony had fallen asleep again.

Steve decided to let Tony sleep and so he carefully lifted himself up to lay next to Tony. He lays on his side facing Tony so we can see him as he fell asleep but before he fell asleep he kissed Tony on the cheek and whispered, “Sweet dreams.” He fell asleep to the soft sounds of Tony’s breathing filling the room and the muffled talking from the tv in the other room, it would be a night of decent sleep for the both of them and the first night into their blooming dynamics.


End file.
